The subject invention relates generally to variable resistance devices and more particularly to such devices of the single-turn rotary type which are adaptable for use with hearing aids.
In a copending application of Bradrick Hildreth, George Wiley and Donald Stephens, Ser. No. 711,345, filed 8/4/76 for "Combined Rotary Potentiometer and Switch", to the same assignee, there is disclosed a hearing aid type device with a control cap sealed to a hollow body housing. The object of the present invention is to generally improve the construction and operation of such controls and particularly to provide a more secure environment seal, and a more positive switch actuation means in a fabrication requiring a minimum number of parts.